


DETECTIVE KIRA

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Shinigami, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Who is Kira? A detective or killer? The world famous detective L became curious upon hearing rumors of another rising detective, famous in Japan. He goes there and discovers something surprising that he didn't expect to change his life forever.AU, gender change, female Light Yagami





	DETECTIVE KIRA

**Author's Note:**

> This is preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon. I hope you'll like it!

This is a picture of the main character of my new story.

Female Light Yagami / Detective Kira

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post of picture of the main character of the story. I hope you like it.


End file.
